


Payback really is a Bitch.

by SianRuns



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianRuns/pseuds/SianRuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima throws Delphine a surprise party, but it doesn't quite work out how she expects it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback really is a Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work is dedicated to Hazel! Thank you for being part of my inspiration to continue writing, and I hope that you have the most amazing birthday. Keep being awesome, you certainly light up my days!
> 
> I'd like to mention that is totally 100% NSFW. 
> 
> P.s Thank you to HermioneSpencer for casting an eye over this and doing a great job of beta-ing! (Is that a word) Either way, cheers dude :)

I was sat in a taxi cab on the way home from the DYAD after a long day at work, when I felt my phone come to life in my black jeans pocket. It took some effort to remove the device from the tight fabric, but eventually it came free and the screen shone to life in the dark of the back seat.

**I have a surprise for you at home; make sure you are wearing the outfit I packed for you this morning.**

I smiled. I loved the thrill of Cosima telling me what to do. After work had finished, I had spent a while rummaging through my satchel trying to dig out the small carrier bag that contained her outfit of choice for me. She had excitedly tossed the bag in my direction as I hurriedly left that morning, instructing that I was to wear it home this evening.

I laughed when I unfolded the black jeans, charcoal bra and bright white tank top. It was not unlike her favourite outfit of mine all those years ago, in fact it was almost an exact replica. _Oh Cosima_.

Tomorrow was my birthday. I was more than enthusiastic to see what she had planned for our night alone together, and had barely been able to take my mind off it all day, imagining various scenarios I might find her in upon my return.

What would she be wearing? Maybe that maroon dress that hugs her curves flawlessly or maybe just the plum underwear set that we bought Christmas just passed, possibly she would be wearing… _nothing_. Would she be sprawled out on the sofa, cocky grin covering her features, dusted with yellow light cast by the candles lit on the coffee table? _God, maybe she is already wet over the prospect of her plans, fingers teasing across her sopping heat_.

I let my mind wander for the last ten minutes of the journey. It was a welcome distraction from slaving over test tubes in the lab. Those minutes passed faster than the other twenty I had already endured and soon the cab driver was announcing our arrival.

I blushed as he turned to take my payment, my legs clamped shamelessly together. My arousal made itself noticeably apparent as I swung myself around to exit the vehicle. The lace that the brunette chose, was sticking uncomfortably to my thighs. _Merde_.

I grabbed my things from the boot of the taxi and bid the driver a curt good evening. I had more important places to be and things to be doing. _Someone_ to be doing. I practically sprinted up the two flights of stairs to our home, the air breezing through my blonde curls.

As I reached the landing, I fumbled around at the bottom of my bag looking for the keys and quickly found them. But just as I was about to place the key into the lock, my phone vibrated again and I paused to read the message.

**Hurry babe, I can’t wait much longer ;)**

Holy shit. I forced the key into the lock so firmly and abruptly that I was concerned for a moment I had broken it. I practically fell into the apartment in haste and shouted out to my lover.

“Cosima? I am home _ma Cherie!_ I have been thinking about this all day…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Helena, will you please stop eating the party food!” I asked her exasperatedly. “It would be helpful if there was something left for Delphine when she finally gets home. Whenever that may be…” I trailed off.

“Just one more piece, Sestra.” Her hand snuck towards the bowl.

“Helena, off!” I swatted at her with the oven gloves hanging from my neck. At that point a flustered Alison entered the kitchen and dragged her away, scolding her behaviour.

“You’re worse than Oscar and Gemma.” She muttered under her breath and Helena bowed her head in shame.

I just chuckled at my crazy family. Felix was crawling around on the living room floor with Kira hanging onto his back, just like… well a monkey. Alison was still faffing with Helena, trying to give her jobs to keep her busy, and Sarah was slouched in the corner beer in hand chatting casually with Beth who was perched on the arm of the couch.

“Can I get some help in here?” I yelled, suddenly everything had started to ping and beep in unabridged harmony from all different directions.

Shit. I muttered as I pulled the cocktail sausages from the oven. They were slightly burnt, but I served them into a dish anyway. After all, what kind of party would it be without the tiny sausages? The afternoon quickly turned into early evening and everyone was sat patiently waiting for Delphine’s arrival.

“Dude, she’s going to be so surprised. I’m actually kind of nervous.” I typed out a quick text to the blonde in case she was still at work.

“Nah, don’t be nervous, Cos. She’ll bloody love it.” Sarah piped up and the rest of the group mumbled in agreeance. “Listen, I’m going to take the kids across the hall and leave them with Cal. It’s getting late isn’t it Monkey?” She addressed the sleepy tot snuggled on her lap.

Not long after Sarah had left, the door lock rattled at the sound of a key being pushed in clumsily from the other side.

“Places people!” I whispered, and they took off into the kitchen to hide. My heart was hammering. I could only hope that Delphine appreciate all the hard work I’d gone to. I glanced around the room as I waited in anticipation. A hoard of colourful balloons littered the floor and banners were tacked to the walls.

Alison had done a great job of setting up the food at the back of the room, dining table shoved into a corner to provide more room for the albeit small number of guests. But Felix was adamant that he _needed_ a dancefloor. The table was littered with various dishes and an entire third was saved for deserts alone – the best part of course.

I tiptoed over to the light-switch and turned it low to attempt to hide the decorations. When the door eventually swung open to reveal my gorgeous girlfriend, I stepped into her line of sight.

“Surprise?” She looked at me slightly gone out and I watched her eyes trace from my head to my toes, analysing. Felix had also decided that in order to make the surprise more successful, I was to dress in pyjama’s to throw her off the scent.

I just about saw the slight nonchalant shrug of her shoulders before she launched herself at me and scooped me off the floor, dragging me in for a kiss and hands palming at my ass. She pulled my hips into hers and brazenly ground against me like an animal in heat.

“ _Holy shit, Delphine_.” I whimpered against forceful lips. She was rolling and pressing into me faster now, and _god_ was she hitting the right spot. The zipper on her jeans was pressing deftly against my clit, the thin cotton of my pyjama bottoms not creating much of a barrier. I wound my hands tightly in her curls, tugging in the throes of my pleasure. Her teeth nipped hard at my bottom lip and then her tongue soon after traced the sore spot.

“ _Je veux tu le baise bien.”_   _I want you so fucking much._ She slurred in French, knowing full well that it makes my insides clench. “ _Sentir comment humide tu me faites_.” _Feel how wet you make me._ She placed me gently back down on the floor and pulled my hand from her head. She squeezed it once and then guided it towards the opening of her jeans and slid it inside them and straight into the black lace covering I had chosen this morning.

Delphine was soaked, I wasn’t even sure I’d ever felt her get this wet. “ _Touche moi, touche moi…_ ” She moaned over and over, impatiently starting to move her hips against my hand in circles.

A bang from the room next door and a snigger triggered my memory.

“Shit, shit!” I quickly withdrew my hand from Delphine’s trousers and she growled at me in disapproval. “Holy watershed. Fuck!”

Seeing the panic written all over my face, her eyes softened and she questioned in her mother tongue, still high on arousal, what was wrong.

The next thing I knew, Alison was stumbling out of the door way from the kitchen, Felix followed not far behind having been the one that pushed her. The others then crept cautiously in and Helena waved sheepishly.

“Hello, Sestra Delphine. Surprise and happiest of birthdays.”

I chanced a look at Delphine, her jaw was practically on the floor and her cheeks were glowing pink.

“Surprise!” I said meekly as I turned up the brightness of the lights and gestured to the room.

“Come with me, now! Excuse us for one minute.” Delphine addressed me and then our guests and grabbed my hand tersely to lead me towards the bedroom.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment, _Mon Amour_ , I had been expecting to come home to something else entirely this evening.”  I couldn’t even have tried to hold back the giggle that slipped from my pursed lips.

“You think this is funny do you?” She stormed over to me and for a second time that night my hand was shoved beneath the layers of her clothing to touch at the wetness gathered there. “ _Je suis tellement excité putain,” I am so fucking aroused,_ she gasped, moaning at my fingers as they grazed gently across her clit under her control.

“Mmhmm and you’re totally hot, but we’ve got to entertain now!” I took a step back. I couldn’t lie, I was taking delight in how completely dishevelled she looked.

When she released my wrist I took the opportunity to strip myself out of the pyjamas and get changed into the black skirt and maroon vest that were hanging outside of the wardrobe. I glanced at her as I wriggled into the tight fitting skirt.

Her hands were running uncontrollably through her hair and she was pacing the length of the room.  When she locked eyes with me I saw her tongue dart out to wet her lips. “You aren’t making this any easier, Cosima.”

“Can you just grab the button for me please?” I asked her, I was getting nowhere scrabbling around with it myself. Her fingers lingered longer than necessary on my neck and once again she was latched onto me, hands clutching at my ass from behind, lips sucking at the back of my neck. “Delphine, seriously?”

“Let’s just ask them to leave, _s’il te plait?”_ She breathed in my ear, hips pressing forwards firmly. I slapped at her playfully and put some distance between us. If I didn’t stop her soon I wouldn’t be responsible for my actions, guests or no guests.

“Two hours Delphine, okay? I promise.”

“ _Bien_ , two hours and then…” A loud rapping coming from the other side of the door interrupted her and a voice boomed through the wooden frame.

“Oi, bitches! This party thing is sort of getting dull without the birthday girl around. Stop bloody shagging and get out here.” Felix guffawed.

“We aren’t shagging, that is kind of the problem…” Delphine muttered under her breath.

“Come on babe, let’s get this over and done with.”

“You are going to pay for this, Cosima.” And she slapped my rear so hard that I yelped in disbelief.

_Oh bring it on, Cormier…_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later and I was feeling suitably numb from the alcohol coursing through my veins. The party was in full swing, music blaring from Felix’s speakers, warm bodies swaying together on our living room floor. The majority of the food had been demolished, though Helena still stood guard, picking at the bowls when she supposed no-one was looking.

I watched as Delphine and Felix danced together, his hands on her hips encouraged her to move to the beat. Her golden curls bounced on her shoulders and her head was occasionally thrown back in melodious laughter at his jokes. Alison chatted happily on the corner sofa with Beth, the pair in seemingly deep conversation. Sarah and I stood lazily in the kitchen, strategically placed so we could keep our eyes on the room, beers in hand.

When the song changed, Felix groaned and declared himself a bathroom break. That left Delphine alone on the make-shift dancefloor. Her eyes flickered to mine briefly, and then closed as her body swayed in time with the music, hips rolling seductively. I hummed softly and hung my head in my hands.

“Interrupting something, are we?” Sarah nudged me playfully.

“Yes, in fact you are.” I groaned. “Look at her!”

“How much longer do you think you’ll last? Don’t even try to pretend you’ve not been thinking of a way to get rid of us for the last hour and a half.”

“Me? Never!” I turned to face Sarah and played the offence card. “However, how much would it cost for you to do me a huge favour?” I clasped my palms together in front of her, pleading.

“Fine, alright. I’ll clear everyone out. But you owe me a bacon sandwich tomorrow from that little café along the high street.”

“Deal, Manning.”

“Just don’t be too loud. I don’t wanna hear that shit at 3am this morning, okay?”

“I’m really not going to promise anything…” I winked and cast my gaze back to Delphine who was heading towards me now.

“ _Allo_ , Sarah.” She smiled politely as she entered the kitchen, leaning over onto the opposite side of the counter. The low necked sheer tank top did nothing to hide her breasts squeezed together in the black bra, threatening to burst from the tight cups. I was so desperate to reach out and hold the supple skin in my palms, I moistened my lips.

“ _Shit_ , Cos. Hold yourself together for five minutes whilst we leave.” Sarah stressed, hands thrown in the air.

True to her promise, fifteen minutes later I was alone in the apartment with Delphine. It had taken some effort to budge Helena from the food table, and in the end she left on the premise that she could take the remaining cocktail sausages home.

As soon as the lock clicked shut, Delphine dropped the plastic beaker she was holding noisily onto the laminate and marched towards me.

“So, Dr Cormier… glad to finally have me alone?” I began to purr cheekily but she quickly stopped me, finger pressed against my lips hard.

“Enough of the cheek, Cosima. I have waited long enough. Bedroom, now.” I couldn’t help the sigh that escaped my lips. I had a feeling that tonight the roles were seriously going to be reversed. Not that I minded one bit.

I sauntered saucily into our room, swaying my hips as I went. She followed quietly behind me, but I could feel her gaze prickling at my skin. I heard her kick the door shut behind me, and her hands travelled to my shoulders, gripping firmly to turn me to face her.

Delphine made quick work of my clothes until I stood completely bare before her. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. She was _so_ fucking sexy when she took control. My thighs clenched in anticipation, slick with the arousal that still lingered from earlier in the night.

She walked me back silently until my legs collided with the edge of the bed.

“Sit.” She ordered. I watched as she took a step back and slowly removed each item of her own clothing, giving me a full show and bending deliciously at the waist to slide the lace underwear over her ankles. Her breasts bounced delectably as she undid the clasp to her bra, flinging it behind her haphazardly.

She walked seductively towards the bed, eyes drifting over my form, dark with desire. Delphine motioned for me to move further up the bed and I rested somewhere in the middle, propped up on my hands. She crawled onto the bed, hands tracing the inside length of my legs on her ascent of my body and she settled straddling my lap.

When her drenched centre made contact with my stomach I moaned unashamedly. My hands found her hip bones, seizing them firmly to pull her into me again, desperate to feel the delightful slickness against my skin. Delphine grunted and her hips wiggled uncontrollably on my lap, desperately seeking friction but struggling on the smooth skin of my stomach.

“Beautiful, _so sexy_.” I mumbled against her chest. Delphine’s breasts were level with my head and I eagerly pushed my face between them, licking soft lines across salty skin. She gasped and threaded a hand through my brunette locks, directing my mouth to an already pebbled nipple.

Without any further encouragement needed, I zealously took the pink skin into my mouth, feeling it get impossibly firmer under the ministrations of my swirling tongue. I focused my attention on the right hand side, knowing that it was way more sensitive than the left.

“ _Mmm, Cosima_.” She hummed throatily, and then she pulled away from me. I let out a disapproving snarl at the loss of her hot skin against my body.

“What are…?”

“Lie back.” Delphine commanded, hand pressed on the centre of my chest. I gulped, and shuffled up the bed a little more to lay flat on my back. She settled herself back on top of me, this time her heat placed carefully above my own. I could feel her arousal _dripping_ onto my clit. _Fuck_.

I moved my hands to her hips to guide us together but she caught my wrists and pinned them fast above my head.

“No touching.” She ordered. I tested the weight behind her words and tried to wriggle from her gasp. “This is for earlier. If you touch me, I will not make you come tonight. Do you understand?” I nodded in understanding.

“I said, do you understand?” She restrained my wrists harder and ground herself against my centre.

“Yes!” I yelped.

“If you move your hands even an inch, I will stop. If you continue to move them, I will tie them. This is what you get for being a tease.”

“ _Fuck, Delphine_.” I was so turned on, frantic for some kind of release. Payback was a bitch.

Little did I know, she was only just getting started in this delicious torture. She sat above me, and sucked two fingers into her mouth, coating them. I watched her make a damp trail across her skin from her lips to her nipple, and she played gently, mimicking my former actions.

I could only watch in amazement as her other hand made its journey across her taught stomach, dusting gently across her hip bones and finally grazing at the top of her pubic bone. The moisture there glistened in the faint lamp light and it ran in rivulets across the skin of her thighs.

“ _Regardez ce que tu faites pour moi.”_   _Look what you do to me._ She dragged two fingers through her slick folds, coating them scrupulously before thrusting them towards my lips.

_“Goûte moi, Cosima.” Taste me._ I eagerly opened my lips to her with a groan, sucking every last drop of her from her digits, nipping at fingertips.

_“Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, merde!” I cannot wait any longer._ She pulled her hand away from my mouth abruptly and brought it straight back to her wet slit and began to circle her clit hard and fast in small circles.

_“Oh god._ You are so hot. Please let me touch you.” I grumbled and begged.

“Please, Delphine!” I appealed urgently, wriggling impatiently underneath her. My hands twitched in their position above my head and I fought to keep them under control. Though when her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and her gasps got louder and closer together, I lost it. She didn’t say anything about touching _myself_ , specifically…

“I’m so close.” She almost screamed between pants.

In the moment that I snuck a hand down between our bodies, Delphine tensed above me letting out a long stream of expletives, winded with the force of her pleasure. When my fingers stroked through my wet folds, I couldn’t bite back the moan that fell from my lips. My eyes fly open, but if Delphine noticed my slip up she didn’t say anything. I took it one step further and slid two fingers inside, working them as subtly but effectively as I could.

Delphine eventually came down from her high and slumped against my thighs. Her eyes opened and she only had to take one glance to notice the guilty expression plastered over my face. Her observation travelled slowly down my body, stopping when she reached the two fingers disappearing inside my heat.

“Surprise?” I whispered sheepishly, stilling the movement of my digits.

“Cosima, I asked you to do one thing.”

“I know, but _god_ you are so fucking hot when you’re touching yourself.”

“Turn over.” I did exactly what I was told and rolled onto my front, head placed to the side so that I could still breathe. It also allowed me to see Delphine in my peripheral vision. I felt the blonde settle over the back of my thighs and I could feel the wet of her come sliding across them when our skin made contact.

Delphine scratched her nails down my back, stopping briefly to squeeze at my ass, hard enough to bring out crescent shaped bruises the next morning.

“Please, Delphine. I want you so much…” My insides were clenching and throbbing.

“Mmhm, well now you know exactly how I felt earlier.”

“Okay, I get it. Lesson learnt. Let me make it up to you?” I turned my head and begged, but her hand pushed against my neck to keep me in place.

“ _Non_ , I’m having my fun now.” I felt her lean over my back, breath whispering in my ear. Two long fingers plunged straight into me, aiming straight to rub at the front wall of my heat.

“ _Oh fuck! Yes!”_

I already felt embarrassingly close to the edge, the torrent of teasing throughout the evening creating the perfect build up in the coiled spring of my core.

“I’m already going to come!” A muffled yell left my lips, face pressed into the pillow. But just before I hit the crescendo of my release, Delphine quickly pulled away from me. I rolled over in horror, mouth gaping.

“What-”

“Payback _really_ is a bitch, _Mon Amour_.” She chuckled heartily at my predicament, breasts jiggling with the movement. I glared at her, and felt around for her hand, drawing it back towards my centre. I tugged her down on top of me so that our bodies were flush and Delphine began to continue her ministrations. I was so wet that I could hear every push and withdrawal of her fingers.

“You better make me come this time.” I warned.

It wasn’t long before I forgot why I was cross at her and I surrendered to the pleasure she was unleashing on my body. I tensed, ready for her to draw the orgasm from within me. But again, to my utter dismay, she pulled away.

“Seriously? Please, not again.” I groaned, incredibly frustrated.

“I want you to come in my mouth.” Delphine whispered and nipped at my earlobe. I watched as she lowered her head, mouth licking briefly at each nipple on the way down. I threaded my hands through her hair and tugged, causing her to whimper.

Her tongue swept in practised circles across my clit, occasionally sucking at the sensitive nub. And not unlike the first two times, I found myself approaching orgasm pathetically fast. When a single finger slipped into me, pressing delicately against the moist flesh, I brought my hands to my breasts, yanking hard at my nipples, frantic to fall over the edge.

“You look so stunning right now, _Ché_ ri.” Delphine’s voice vibrated against my clit and that was the final straw. I clamped legs around her ears to prevent her moving as I crashed noiselessly over the edge, rendered completely speechless from the electricity shooting through my body.

I could hear Delphine moaning into me as she brought me down from my high.

“Holy shit, babe. That was so bloody good.”  

“Maybe you’ll think twice about teasing me next time.” She pressed her lips against my cheek and then nuzzled into my neck as I wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I love you.” I whispered into her blonde locks. I did feel slightly guilty that it was the night before her birthday and I didn’t even touch her, but silently vowed to make it up to her on her actual birthday.

“ _Moi aussi_.”

“Happy birthday, Delphine!”


End file.
